Metal-insulator metal (MIM) structures comprise a dielectric data storage layer disposed between conductive layers (e.g., metal layers). The conductive layers have free charge carriers (e.g., holes and/or electrons) that allow for electrical charges to easily travel and thereby apply a voltage bias to the dielectric data storage layer. In the presence of various voltage biases, the dielectric data storage layer is configured to undergo a reversible change between resistive states corresponding to electrical data states (e.g., “1s” and “0s”).